In DE-A-37 13 511 two-component lacquer binding agents are described based on methacrylic acid-2-acetoacetoxyethyl esters and also their reaction products with aldehydes or ketones and amines. These systems are curable at room temperature, but only very slowly.
In EP-A-0 160 824 two-component lacquers based on reaction products of compounds having acidic CH-groups with olefinically unsaturated compounds are described. These systems harden insufficiently at room temperature and are therefore not suitable, for example, to be used for repair lacquering of automobiles in garages which do not have stoving facilities.
Two-component coating agents curable by heating and based on acidic CH-compounds and compounds having at least two .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated groups are also described in EP-A-0 224 158. Therein compounds containing methane tricarboxylic acid amide groups are used by way of acidic CH-compounds. These systems also harden insufficiently at room temperature.
In EP-A-0 203 296 an isocyanate-free two-component binding-agent system is described which is based on the reaction of olefinically unsaturated compounds with blocked polyamines. Although this system can be cured at room temperature, resistance to gasoline and hardness of the system are only achieved slowly. Catalysis with Lewis bases is not mentioned.
In DE-A-39 32 517 the crosslinking of acryloyl-unsaturated binding agents with enamine-functionalised crosslinking agents is described. These systems are not really adequate for use as stopper or filler materials, since curing within a few minutes at room temperature is not possible.